<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quirkless? by SnowFlakeWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186082">Quirkless?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites'>SnowFlakeWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hero License Exam Arc (My Hero Academia), Leonardo (TMNT) is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Season/Series 03, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was told he was born quirkless. </p><p>But what if he actually wasn’t?</p><p>⋆°•✦•°⋆</p><p>TDLR: Something happens to Midoriya during class training at Gym Gamma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Shadow &amp; Tokoyami Fumikage, Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quirkless?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His whole life Midoriya Izuku was told he was quirkless.</p><p> </p><p>And then he met All Might, and through a strange set of events, he ended up being asked if he wanted to inherit his quirk; One For All.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he said yes. </p><p> </p><p>Now here he was, no longer a quirkless boy attending one of the top hero schools in Japan; UA High School. </p><p> </p><p>His whole life he was quirkless.</p><p> </p><p>But what if he actually wasn’t? </p><p> </p><p>It all started during class training at Gym Gamma. </p><p> </p><p>They were in the process of getting ready for their provincial license exams, which were coming up soon.</p><p> </p><p>They had already made great progress, and Midoriya had even figured out a different way he could use One For All. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was going great.</p><p> </p><p>Until it wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya was currently battling one of Ectoplasm’s clones. </p><p> </p><p>“SMASH!” he cried out.  </p><p> </p><p>He hit it so hard with his feet that it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>He panted heavily, taking a small moment to cool off from the training. </p><p> </p><p>“Ectoplasm-Sensei, my clone disappeared!” he called out to the teachers below. </p><p> </p><p>Another clone appeared in front of him.     </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he channelled the powers within him.</p><p> </p><p>He activated his powers. Something felt… different, he thought. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored the feeling, chalking it up to slightly overusing his quirk. </p><p> </p><p>He went to kick the clone of Ectoplasm. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to hit him, he felt excruciating pain travel throughout his whole body. </p><p> </p><p>He froze, dropping to his knees, hands clenching around his head. </p><p> </p><p>He screamed. </p><p> </p><p>“Midoriya?” the clone of Ectoplasm called out, walking over to him in a hurry. </p><p> </p><p>Aizawa, All Might, Ectoplasm and all the students of Class 1-A stopped what they were doing, tuning towards Midoriya. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Midoriya’s body started glowing a bright green, surrounding him entirely. All you could see was the outline of Midoriya from the glowing.  </p><p> </p><p>He continued to scream in agony. </p><p> </p><p>And then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Midoriya…?” the voice of Kaminari called out. He was the closest to where Midoriya was. </p><p> </p><p>Tokoyami, coming out of shock the fastest, immediately called upon Dark Shadow, who helped him get down from his platform, and brought him to where Midoriya just was.</p><p> </p><p>He surveyed the area. </p><p> </p><p>“Midoriya is no longer here, that green glow must have taken him somewhere,” Tokoyami informed the teachers below, who hadn’t seen the events very clearly. </p><p> </p><p>“What just happened…?” All Might mumbled in shock. </p><p> </p><p>No one knew what to do. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in another universe, the turtles were chilling in their lair. </p><p> </p><p>Well, until a bright green glow appeared in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck?” Leo called out, shielding his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Just as quickly as the glow appeared, it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Once the turtles had recovered from their blindness, they looked towards where the glowing had come from. </p><p> </p><p>On the ground, laid a boy, probably about Raph’s age. He had green curly hair, freckles on his face, and a lean but muscular body. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, with white gloves and black boots. He had something on his neck as well. </p><p> </p><p>Leo approached the figure cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“What the heck are you doing Leo? This is how people die in movies! By approaching the weird thing that just appeared out of nowhere,” Donnie cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Leo waved his hand, “Relax Don, I’m sure he’s harmless.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is why Leo would be the first to die if he was in a horror movie,” Raph said with a blank face. </p><p> </p><p>The figure was passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Leo crouched beside it, looking at the guy’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Leo, are you sure you should be so close to it?” the scared voice of Mikey called out. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably not,” he replied back, “But when have ever <em> not </em> done something stupid?” he smirked.  </p><p> </p><p>He had a fair point.</p><p> </p><p>Leo continued to observe the figure, as the brothers made the dumb decision to also approach the person cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>They were surrounding him at this point, staring at his face.</p><p> </p><p>The figure let out a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Where-where am I?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Hey guys! Kind of just came up with this when I was watching Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I've only seen part of the series, and I've finally decided to watch the whole thing. I kind of like this concept, and I do actually have a few more ideas, so I might continue this in the future as a mini-series. Let me know in the comments below if you want me to continue this!</p><p>-=+=-</p><p>All mistakes are my own.</p><p>Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!</p><p>Ask me any questions if you are confused.</p><p>Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>